


Surowa dyscyplina

by MobyDick



Series: sub!Danny by Finn [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom!Steve, M/M, Translation English-Polish, sub!Danny, trochę improwizacja tłumaczeniowa, typowy bdsm stuff, zbrodnia i kara w stylu McGarretta, związek BDSM 24/7
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: Danny podpadł Steve'owi w czasie pracy, więc w domu będzie musiał to odpokutować.4/6





	Surowa dyscyplina

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Firm Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714091) by [Finn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn). 



 

 

Było już późno, kiedy Steve i Danny wrócili do domu, po całym dniu biegania, strzelania i słuchania narzekań i pretensji gubernatora.

Słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem, malując niebo cukierkowymi kolorami, a upalna temperatura nareszcie zaczęła odrobinę opadać.

Mężczyźni nie rozmawiali ze sobą, wysiadając z samochodu.

Steve bez słowa wpuścił ich obu do domu, zamknął drzwi i nastawił alarm, po czym udał się do kuchni, by prawdopodobnie zabrać się za przygotowanie kolacji.

Danny natomiast został przy drzwiach i zaczął zdejmować ubrania, które miał na sobie w pracy.

Po roku bycia ze Steve'em, ten etap zdążył wejść mu w nawyk. Żadnych rumieńców czy marudzenia, po prostu rutyna. Odłożyć klucze, portfel i broń, zdjąć buty i wszystkie ciuchy.

I, no cóż, przebrać się w błękitne jak ocean [_lava-lava_](http://iv.pl/images/23164806843619101609.jpg), które czekało na komodzie, dokładnie tam gdzie zostawił je rano.

Danny'emu zajęło to trochę czasu, zanim nauczył się jak nienagannie zakładać tę część garderoby, ale obecnie radził sobie bez najmniejszego problemu.

Gdy Steve po raz pierwszy poruszył ten temat - że _lava-lava_ miałoby być domowym ubiorem Danny'ego - prawie się o to pokłócili. Przede wszystkim Danny sądził, że to za bardzo przypomina z wyglądu damską spódnicę, a po drugie czuł się zawstydzony tym wrażeniem nagości, kiedy nie miał na sobie czegoś, co podtrzymywałoby jego klejnoty.

Jednak Steve pozostał nieugięty. Danny miał do wyboru albo założyć _lava-lava_ , albo chodzić nago, kiedy byli sami w domu.

Przez chwilę Danny'ego kusiła ta druga możliwość, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że w tym domu doszło do niejednego włamania, uznał, że poczuje się bezpieczniej, mając na sobie przynajmniej taki strój.

A później, po jakimś czasie, nie uważał już tego rozwiązania za takie złe. Jasne, może i przypominał wyluzowanego surfera, ale przynajmniej wyglądał jak mężczyzna. No i Steve'owi się to podobało. A zadowolenie _Steve'a_ było tutaj najważniejsze. Poza tym _lava-lava_ umożliwiało łatwy dostęp do _wszystkich interesujących części Danny'ego _, jak Steve to ujął. I czyż to nie był przekonujący argument?__

__Trzaskanie dobiegające z kuchni oderwało Danny'ego od jego wspomnień i blondyn z westchnieniem przesunął palcami po cienkim skórzanym rzemyku, który otaczał jego szyję, po czym ruszył powoli w kierunku hałasu._ _

__Nie palił się do tego, co miał mu przynieść ten wieczór, ale zwlekanie wcale nie poprawiłoby jego sytuacji._ _

__Wchodząc po cichu do kuchni, przyglądał się, jak jego partner stawia na blacie garnki i inne naczynia, wkładając w to więcej siły niż było konieczne, najwyraźniej wyładowując część swojej frustracji na kuchennych sprzętach._ _

__\- Steve..._ _

__\- Idź nastawić pranie, Danny. Zawołam cię, kiedy kolacja będzie gotowa._ _

__Ani jednego spojrzenia w jego stronę, tylko rozkaz wypowiedziany lodowatym tonem._ _

__Mhm, zdecydowanie czekał go nieprzyjemny wieczór._ _

__Mimo to Danny nie ociągał się z wykonaniem polecenia i podreptał na bosaka do pomieszczenia, które służyło im za pralnię, żeby posegregować rzeczy do prania na białe i kolorowe. Jego kara miała nadejść raczej prędzej niż później i nie było sensu dodatkowo jej pogarszać ignorując Steve'a._ _

__Sortując skarpetki, zastanawiał się nad minionym dniem. To prawda, że wydarzenia toczyły się w szaleńczym tempie, zmuszając wszystkich do działania pod wpływem adrenaliny, ale ich zespół współpracował bez zarzutu - jeśli nie liczyć burzliwej wymiany zdań pomiędzy Steve'em a Dannym odnośnie strategii postępowania - i ostatecznie aresztowali sprawcę przestępstwa._ _

__Gdyby tylko nie zdemolowali przy okazji prywatnej posiadłości gubernatora._ _

__Danny w dalszym ciągu podtrzymywał swoją opinię, że gdyby Steve go posłuchał, to jego plan by zadziałał bez wyrządzania szkód we wspomnianej posiadłości, jednak teraz czuł się zmuszony przyznać, że wszczynanie od nowa tamtej kłótni w obecności samego gubernatora nie było szczególnie bystrym pomysłem. W ten sposób okazał brak szacunku nie tylko wobec swojego partnera, lecz również wobec swojego szefa, a to było głupie posunięcie. Teraz tego żałował i wyobrażał sobie, że później pożałuje tego jeszcze bardziej._ _

__\- Danno, kolacja!_ _

__Wołanie Steve'a przyprawiło Danny'ego o skurcz żołądka i miał już tylko nadzieję, że Steve przynajmniej pozwoli mu przeprosić, zanim przystąpi do wymierzenia obmyślonej dla niego kary._ _

__Stół był nakryty do posiłku, jakaś mięsna potrawa parowała na ich talerzach, a Steve zdążył usiąść na swoim miejscu, czekając na niego. Danny w milczeniu zajął krzesło obok swojego kochanka i wsunął do ust pierwszy kęs._ _

__\- Smakuje wyśmienicie, dzięki za ugotowanie kolacji - wymamrotał, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. Mimo to usłyszał zwięzłe: "Dziękuję, smacznego", więc odważył się ukradkiem zerknąć na Steve'a._ _

__Gniewne zmarszczki wciąż były widoczne na twarzy mężczyzny, ale w międzyczasie nieco się wygładziły, zatem wyżywanie się na kuchennych naczyniach prawdopodobnie pomogło._ _

__Postanawiając, że najlepiej mieć to już za sobą, Danny przełknął i powiedział:  
\- Przepraszam za dzisiaj, Steve. Nie powinienem był się tak zachować w obecności gubernatora. Po prostu... byłem zdenerwowany po tamtej eksplozji i nie panowałem nad tym co mówię. Przepraszam, że swoim postępowaniem okazałem ci brak szacunku._ _

__Przez dłuższą chwilę w kuchni panowała niezakłócona cisza, ale w końcu Danny poczuł dotyk dłoni na swoim karku i lekkie szarpnięcie za skórzany rzemyk._ _

__\- Dziękuję za te przeprosiny. Teraz skończ jeść kolację, a o reszcie porozmawiamy później._ _

__Od tego momentu wcześniejsza napięta atmosfera wyraźnie zelżała i chociaż Danny wiedział, że Steve nie zamierza mu tak łatwo odpuścić, to przynajmniej poczuł się lepiej, skoro przeprosił za swoje niestosowne zachowanie._ _

__Gdy jedzenie zniknęło z talerzy, Steve wstał i wyszedł z kuchni, zostawiając Danny'ego, żeby posprzątał ze stołu i zajął się brudnymi naczyniami._ _

__Jednak kiedy Danny napełniał zmywarkę, nagle zorientował się, że Steve stoi tuż za nim, i zastygł w bezruchu, po czym powoli się wyprostował._ _

__\- Otwórz usta, Danno. Szerzej._ _

__Danny posłusznie otworzył szeroko usta i nie minęła sekunda, jak Steve umieścił w nich[knebel w kształcie pająka](https://iv.pl/images/76585903651617414086.jpg) i zapiął mocujące go paski z tyłu głowy Danny'ego._ _

__Blondyn zdusił przekleństwo, które miał na końcu języka, ponieważ mówienie w tym stanie brzmiałoby idiotycznie i tylko rozbawiłoby Steve'a, ale, psiakrew, nienawidził tego cholernego knebla. Co zapewne było powodem czemu Steve wybrał akurat ten knebel właśnie dzisiaj._ _

__Niemal od razu Danny poczuł, że ślina zaczęła gromadzić się w jego ustach, i wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim jej nadmiar spłynie mu po brodzie._ _

__Czyli Steve postanowił go upokorzyć... cudownie. Wyglądało na to, że jego kara już się rozpoczęła._ _

__Dwa palce wtargnęły do jego otwartych ust, głaszcząc jego drgający język i zęby i potęgując całe to poniżające doświadczenie. Ten gest sprawił, że Danny poczuł się własnością Steve'a, w takim samym sensie jak prawdopodobnie czuł się koń, poddawany bezceremonialnym oględzinom ku rozrywce swojego właściciela._ _

__Po chwili Steve zabrał palce, lecz ku zaskoczeniu Danny'ego jego usta nie pozostały puste na długo, gdyż Steve wsunął w nie sylikonowy korek, który szczelnie wypełnił jego jamę ustną i spowodował, że Danny mimowolnie zaczął go ssać._ _

__W nagrodę Steve klepnął go w tyłek i mruknął: "Grzeczny chłopiec", a potem odsunął się od niego, nalał sobie szklankę wody i powiedział:  
\- Idę do salonu oglądać mecz. Dokończ tutaj, a później przyjdź do mnie. Chcę, żebyś nie przestawał ssać, dopóki nie przyjdziesz._ _

__I tak po prostu sobie poszedł. Sukinsyn._ _

__Nagle Danny był wdzięczny, że ma zakneblowane usta, bo był prawie pewien, że w przeciwnym razie ponownie w ciągu jednego dnia nie zapanowałby nad swoim językiem._ _

__****************************** _ _

__Wysprzątanie kuchni zajęło Danny'emu jeszcze dwadzieścia minut i kiedy wreszcie wszedł do salonu, jego unieruchomiona szczęka zaczynała mu boleśnie dokuczać._ _

__Steve siedział na kanapie z rozchylonymi nogami, nadal patrząc na mecz, a między jego stopami na podłodze znajdowała się duża miękka poduszka, która należała do Danny'ego._ _

__Gdy na początku ich związku omawiali reguły, jakich będą przestrzegać, obaj zgodzili się, że długotrwałe klęczenie nie wchodziło w grę. Może i wiedli życie, w którym dominacja i uległość obowiązywały 24/7, jednak Danny mimo wszystko musiał zachować zdolność do pracy._ _

__Wobec tego zdecydowali się na wygodną poduszkę, którą można było położyć na podłodze i na której Danny mógł wygodnie siedzieć. Nie korzystali z niej przez cały czas - odkładali ją na bok na przykład wtedy, kiedy gościli u siebie Grace lub gdy Steve chciał, żeby Danny usiadł obok niego - jednak kiedy Steve pragnął mieć Danny'ego u swoich stóp, wówczas zawsze pamiętał, by przygotować dla niego jego poduszkę._ _

__Tak jak teraz._ _

__Stąpając cicho, Danny podszedł do Steve'a, po czym usadowił się między jego nogami i oparł głowę o jego kolano, szykując się do obejrzenia meczu ze swoim kochankiem._ _

__Steve najwyraźniej miał inne plany._ _

__Delikatnie tak pokierował Dannym, aż blondyn odwrócił się twarzą do niego, a następnie zdjął mu knebel, łagodnie pieszcząc kąciki warg Danny'ego, podczas gdy detektyw nieznacznie poruszał szczęką, aby rozluźnić zdrętwiałe stawy._ _

__Jednak i tym razem usta Danny'ego nie miały pozostać puste na długo, ponieważ Steve rozpiął spodnie, wyciągnął na wierzch swojego penisa i spokojnie rozkazał:  
\- Weź mnie do ust. Żadnego ssania, masz tylko trzymać mojego fiuta. Mecz skończy się za pół godziny, wtedy porozmawiamy o twojej karze._ _

__I Danny natychmiast wykonał to polecenie._ _

__Opierając się ramionami na udach Steve'a, nachylił się lekko do przodu i wziął w usta jego członek, uważając przy tym, by nie drasnąć go zębami, i powstrzymując się od ssania czy zbyt częstego przełykania śliny._ _

__To również sprawiało mu trudności na samym początku. Trzymanie w ustach miękkiego fiuta i zachowywanie się jak zapomniany mebel, którego jedyną funkcją było osłanianie i ogrzewanie tej szczególnej części anatomii._ _

__Ale w pewnym sensie dawało mu to jednocześnie poczucie wolności. Robiąc to, mógł się odciąć od wszystkich myśli, jakie kotłowały się w jego głowie, i zwyczajnie upajać się tym momentem, kiedy spełniał żądanie Steve'a, koncentrując się na dotyku, smaku i zapachu swojego mężczyzny._ _

__Teraz przychodziło mu to z łatwością. Naturalnie. Jakby Danny nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dokładnie tego potrzebował, dopóki Steve nie pokazał mu, jakie korzyści mogło mu to przynieść._ _

__Ostrożnie przełknął ślinę, która zaczęła wypełniać jego usta, i nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, by przy okazji dyskretnie possać członek Steve'a._ _

__Zasłużył tym sobie na lekkie pacnięcie w tył głowy i surowe przypomnienie, że ma się zachowywać, tak więc z drobnym grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy pogodził się z faktem, że musi być grzecznym chłopcem i zaczekać na koniec meczu. Jego kara wciąż na niego czekała - dalsze narażanie się Steve'owi w ciągu tego samego dnia mijało się z celem._ _

__****************************** _ _

__Danny prawie odpłynął od rzeczywistości, kiedy telewizor został wyłączony i w salonie zapanowała cisza._ _

__Członek Steve'a zdążył częściowo stwardnieć w jego ustach, zatem blondyn nie był naprawdę zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał rozkaz:  
\- Obciągnij mi!_ _

__Nie tracąc ani chwili, zaczął pieścić Steve'a językiem i ssać, poruszając głową w górę i w dół, a jego własny penis uniósł się w odpowiedzi._ _

__Danny miał straszną ochotę, żeby się dotknąć albo poocierać się o coś, ale Steve nie udzielił mu pozwolenia, dlatego musiał się zadowolić drażniącym dotykiem przesuwającej się po jego ciele tkaniny _lava-lava_._ _

__Niedługo potem Steve doszedł ze stłumionym sapnięciem i Danny z rozkoszą przełknął wszystko, aż do ostatniej kropli, uważając, by nawet odrobina nie wymknęła się z jego ust._ _

__Jednak wkrótce po tym orgazmie Steve odsunął Danny'ego od siebie, więc przysiadając na piętach, Danny obserwował, jak jego kochanek doprowadza się do porządku i z powrotem zapina swoje bojówki._ _

__W końcu ciemnowłosy olbrzym odchylił się na oparcie kanapy i omiótł Danny'ego taksującym spojrzeniem._ _

__\- Pamiętam o twoich wcześniejszych przeprosinach i szczerze je doceniam, ale dzisiaj w obecności gubernatora wykazałeś się brakiem szacunku nie tylko wobec swojego kochanka, lecz również wobec swojego dominanta i co najważniejsze - swojego szefa. Wiem, że coś takiego nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej, i wiem, że tego żałujesz, jednak uważam, że powinniśmy dopilnować, aby to się więcej nie powtórzyło. Kiedy jesteśmy w pracy, wolno ci prawie bez ograniczeń wyrażać swoje zdanie, ale są pewne granice, których nie należy przekraczać. Myślę, że po tym tygodniu już nigdy o tym nie zapomnisz._ _

__Te ostatnie słowa wstrząsnęły Dannym. Był dopiero wtorek. Do tej pory sądził, że na czymkolwiek miała polegać kara, którą Steve postanowił mu wymierzyć, będzie miał ją za sobą jeszcze dzisiaj, no a teraz Steve mówił o całym tygodniu. Jeszcze pięć dni..._ _

__\- Przede wszystkim zaczniemy od lania. Myślę, że pięćdziesiąt klapsów na początek wystarczy. No już, wstań i przyjmij odpowiednią pozycję._ _

__Ożeż kurwa._ _

__Pięćdziesiąt klapsów będzie bolało. Mimo to Danny posłusznie ułożył się w poprzek kolan Steve'a, ignorując rumieniec zażenowania, który powoli rozprzestrzeniał się od jego twarzy aż po klatkę piersiową, i zamknął oczy._ _

__Zorientował się, że Steve podciągnął materiał _lava-lava_ aż do jego bioder, wystawiając jego tyłek na chłodne powietrze i przyprawiając go o dreszcze i gęsią skórkę. Jednak to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co poczuł, kiedy coś mokrego zostało wylane na jego pośladki, mocząc jego _lava-lava_ i spodnie Steve'a. Domyślił się, że to woda ze szklanki, którą Steve wziął sobie z kuchni._ _

__Ale to nie było istotne. Istotne było to, że Danny miał dostać pięćdziesiąt klapsów na mokry tyłek._ _

__Niech to pierdolona cholera, to dopiero będzie bolało._ _

__Tylko raz, na początku ich związku, zrobił coś na tyle niedopuszczalnego, że Steve spuścił mu lanie zaraz po prysznicu. Aż do tamtego incydentu Danny nie miał pojęcia, że lanie może być aż tak bolesne._ _

__A teraz to._ _

__Steve jednakże nie zostawił mu czasu na dokładne rozważenie tej kwestii, bo w tym samym momencie klapsy zaczęły spadać na jego tyłek._ _

__W mgnieniu oka Danny poczuł pieczenie skóry na pośladkach i pomimo swoich najlepszych chęci nie mógł się powstrzymać od wiercenia się na kolanach Steve'a w instynktownym odruchu umknięcia przed bólem. Co zabawne, czasami lanie mogło być całkiem podniecające, ale gdy tylko do Danny'ego dotarło, że tym razem chodziło wyłącznie o karę, wszelkie myśli o przyjemności rozwiały się jak dym._ _

__W odpowiedzi na wiercenie się Danny'ego, Steve objął go mocniej ramieniem, unieruchamiając go jeszcze bardziej, i teraz Danny nie miał już szans na ucieczkę, nie miał wyboru, tylko jakoś to wytrzymać._ _

__A klapsy nie ustawały._ _

__Z początku Steve celował na przemian w prawy i lewy pośladek, lecz po około dwudziestu klapsach - właśnie gdy Danny przestał liczyć i już tylko modlił się, by to lanie dobiegło końca - zaczął koncentrować się na wrażliwej skórze pomiędzy tyłkiem a udami Danny'ego. Kiedy jego dłoń opadła po raz pięćdziesiąty, Danny był łkającą kupką nieszczęścia, bełkoczącą o tym, jak bardzo jest mu przykro, tak więc Steve pomógł mu wstać i posadził go z powrotem na swoich kolanach, uważając, aby tym razem tyłek Danny'ego niczego nie dotykał, jednocześnie mrucząc łagodnie, że teraz już wszystko jest w porządku i że Danny był grzecznym chłopcem._ _

__Dodatkowo Steve pocierał plecy Danny'ego kojącymi ruchami i po jakimś czasie, z twarzą wtuloną w zagłębienie szyi Steve'a, Danny uspokoił się na tyle, że jego niekontrolowane łkanie przeszło w sporadyczną czkawkę._ _

__\- Czyli... czyli już się na mnie nie gniewasz? - zapytał drżącym głosem._ _

__\- Nigdy się na ciebie nie gniewam, Danno. Bez względu na to, co zrobisz. Jednak co do twojej kary..._ _

__Duża, pokryta odciskami dłoń powędrowała w stronę jego podbrzusza, poniżej _lava-lava_ , które ciągle oplatało go w pasie, i zaczęła delikatnie masować jego członek i jądra._ _

__Danny zdążył się nauczyć, że takie łagodne pieszczoty niekoniecznie miały go podniecić. Steve przeważnie postrzegał to jako należne mu prawo, że mógł obmacywać miejsca intymne Danny'ego kiedy- i gdziekolwiek naszła go na to ochota._ _

__Czasami zakradał się do Danny'ego od tyłu, wsuwał dłonie pod fałdy _lava-lava_ , dosłownie na sekundę chwytał i obracał w palcach jego klejnoty, po czym odsuwał się i zostawiał go w spokoju._ _

__Danny nienawidził tego równie mocno, jak to uwielbiał._ _

__W tej chwili - czując jak tyłek nadal pali go żywym ogniem - Danny skłaniał się ku tej drugiej opcji. Coś jednak kazało mu wątpić, że Steve ma w planie doprowadzić go do orgazmu._ _

__\- Przez resztę tego tygodnia twoje poranne lanie będzie się składało z dwudziestu klapsów, zamiast z dziesięciu. W domu będziesz nosił knebel, żebyś miał czas na przemyślenie tego, co chcesz powiedzieć, zamiast bezmyślnie kłapać dziobem. I wreszcie ostatnia choć równie istotna sprawa... - Steve zamilkł i po raz ostatni zacisnął delikatnie palce na jądrach Danny'ego, po czym zabrał rękę. - Żadnych orgazmów. Będziesz zaspokajał moje potrzeby, twój tyłek będzie do mojej dyspozycji, ale nie pozwolę ci dojść, dopóki ten tydzień się nie skończy. Ach, i jeszcze napiszesz ten przeklęty raport z dzisiejszego rozpierdolu bez najmniejszego narzekania._ _

__Zastygłszy w bezruchu, Danny mógł tylko kiwnąć głową. Jezu Chryste, ten tydzień będzie czystą torturą. Lanie, które dostawał codziennie rano, zazwyczaj było lekkie i podniecające i często kończyło się fantastycznym orgazmem. Ale sama myśl o jutrzejszych dwudziestu klapsach, prosto na jego obolały tyłek, bez pozwolenia na szczytowanie... była osobliwie podniecająca._ _

__Och, psiakrew._ _

__Zażenowany, z powrotem wtulił twarz w ramię Steve'a, czując, że jego członek mimowolnie twardnieje._ _

__Jego rumieniec pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy z ust Steve'a wydobył się gardłowy śmiech, a gdy dłoń Steve'a znowu otoczyła jego członek, dotykając go delikatnie, Danny nie mógł pohamować żałosnego skomlenia._ _

__\- A może pozwoliłbyś mi dojść jeden ostatni raz i zaczął mnie dręczyć dopiero od jutra?_ _

__Jednak śmiech Steve'a tylko przybrał mroczniejszą barwę, zaś jego podniecające pieszczoty nie ustały._ _

__\- Nie, Danno. Będziesz grzecznym chłopcem i przyjmiesz swoją karę. A teraz otwórz swoją śliczną buzię._ _

__Knebel ponownie trafił na swoje miejsce przeznaczenia i po drobnej zmianie pozycji z pomocą Steve'a Danny klęczał bokiem obok swojego kochanka, z penisem Steve'a w ustach i tyłkiem wypiętym w powietrze._ _

__Palce Steve'a bezlitośnie zagłębiały się między pośladki Danny'ego, drażniąc jego prostatę, a Danny mógł wyłącznie skamleć i jęczeć, i ssać, i znosić to jak mężczyzna._ _

__Natomiast ponad nim, Steve spokojnie głaskał go po głowie - tą ręką, która nie była zajęta bawieniem się jego tyłkiem - i mruknął pod nosem:  
\- Myślę, że ostatnio chyba odrobinę za bardzo ci pobłażałem. Ale bez obaw. W tym tygodniu nauczę cię, czym jest surowa dyscyplina._ _

__A Danny, nie mogąc stłumić dreszczu ekscytacji, miał szczerą nadzieję, że Steve rzeczywiście spełni tę obietnicę._ _

____

 

____________________________________

 


End file.
